After Chuck vs the Goodbye
by MrPing10
Summary: A Chuck sequel, which begins just after the show.
1. The first moments

So they were there, sitting on the beach, the sun settings. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes already. But for them, it was just paradise. Sarah lay on Chuck, keeping her lips playing with her own.

Nothing happened at that time, no flash, no memory return for Sarah, but it wasn't what mattered most. Chuck gently stroked her blond and swaying hair. They were soft, shiny, so unique that the gesture of his hand was very precise, as if holding gold.

In a jerk but not abrupt, he detached hi slips :

"Sarah, I want to bring back you memories.

- Chuck, you know very well that you used the last downloaded of the Intersect glasses. Quinn has removed my memory. You don't want to resume a new start ?

- But all that happened in the last 5 years is too important for me. I don't want, and I can't say that you can forget everything, even if we can be happy now. We chose our house, we had planned to start a family, to make our life together. I don't want to make that path one more time. I'll find a way."

Sarah didn't know what to think. She was conscious, she had fallen in love with Chuck again, but not for the same reasons. In fact, she was so lost that she preferred to trust him, as he asked her, because she knew she loved him, and she was loving him. And for her, at this time, it was the only thing that mattered.

The end of the afternoon was followed by another question : where is Sarah gonna live now ? It seemed obvious, to the point that this issue was not even discussed.

They went to Chuck's apartment, their apartment, hand in hand. Thoughts filled their heads. They were happy that everything's almost back to normal for Chuck, and be (re)fell in love for Sarah. But this idea of giving her memories back had not left Chuck.

Morgan saw them throught the neighborhood hall, smiling. He didn't need to shout a "Chuck !", because Chuck gave him a wink, meaning a "it's okay, we're back together !" with a huge smile.

The neighborhood was empty. Ellie and Captain Awesome were gone, but Morgan had taken Casey's apartment with Alex. A new life began.

In the apartment, Chuck and Sarah lay on the bed. For long minutes, they looked into their eyes, with a slight smile from Chuck which wanted to be reassuring, to confirm her the "trust me, I'll always be there for you" he said her earlier on the beach.

Then he asked a question :

"This kiss Sarah, I wanna be sure, it meant what ?

- According to you, Chuck ? I think I just fell in love with you again… When I think about it, you seduced me twice, you're a real lady-killer !, she said, laughing.

Chuck also began to grow a little laugh. Then he continued.

- I want to be sure you didn't kiss me because you were lost. I want to make sure that kiss meant something, even if it all went so fast.

- Yes, indeed, everything went so fast. But I think yes, I'm really fallen in love with you. Let us do things. Now, nothing can happen to us. Quinn is dead. I don't remember most of the projects we had planned, but let others come in future. Life can book us good things now., she said with a soft voice.

- You're right, let it go."

Then he her tenderly, as their first kisses. They finally seemed happy. But Chuck had always this idea…


	2. In the morning

The next morning was the quietest. The first rays of sun arrived, accompanied by light melodious birds cries. Chuck and Sarah seemed like their first day of "real" couple.

In bed, he woke up the first. She was totally tight against him, without stifling him, and Chuck felt it so enjoyable… She had her head resting between his arm and his left pectoral, her left hand right next, covering Chuck's belly. Her left leg was bent on Chuck's thighs, as if she wanted to say "don't leave me here…" He watched her with a slight protector smile. He gently strocked her hair, and could spend hours comtemplating her. In this moment, he was so happy.

Then she woke up, slowly. After a slight sigh, she said "hello Chuck", followed by a long kiss which slammed in the room. Her face lit up with a smile, with eyes still slightly affected by little fatigue. Chuck couldn't keep from smiling, releasing her hair from her ear. He was so careful about it, as if manipulating something unique. Then he approached again his lips to those of Sarah.

Even after such a short moment, Chuck felt that Sarah, even after such a short time, seemed to feel again better at his side, beaming. As if her feelings were all income, except her memories.

Casey was gone, Morgan began to make his life with Alex, Quinn was dead, the Buy More was sold, this spy life seemed far behind them. They finally had the life they dreamed of, well, the "they" from before had dreamed of.

Chuck was still looking for an idea to bring back memories to Sarah. He put himself first to remember that Ellie has found a way thanks the Intersect glasses. After all, could that be possible that Beckman agrees to make a new copy ? Come what may.


End file.
